


十日荒谈

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Relationships: 左麟右李 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 药丸

玻璃杯从手里滑落，发出一声清脆的声响，随后便四分五裂。  
“一个、两个、三个、四个。”Hacken蹲下去把身子折叠起来，伸出手指数着地上的碎片。前一秒还在玻璃杯中荡漾、折射出诱人光泽的葡萄酒瘫在了地板上，散发出阵阵果香。Hacken的手指不小心沾染上了一点红色的液体，他抬起手指皱着眉头看着随后把手指含进了嘴里。

苦涩和血腥味从舌尖蔓延开来，剪得不规整的指甲成了没有生命的异物。眼前的那一滩红色也变成了阵亡后的淤血。  
“我浪费了Alan的红酒，会受到惩罚吧。”

门被打开了。

不出意料，他被绑在了床上。冰冷的葡萄酒淋在火热的躯体上，像一条条致命的红蛇将他缠绕。红蛇总是聪明的，它顺着肌肤的纹理慢慢流动，然后再悄无声息地勒紧夺取猎物的呼吸。酒精刺激着肌肤开始瘙痒，Hacken难耐地扭动着腰部，却始终是隔靴搔痒。猛烈的火需要另一具身体来浇灭，他的眼睛一直盯着Alan，仿佛他只能看得见Alan。或许他该把心剜出来才算对，如果他有得选。他想用鲜血来代替这酒红色的液体、来染红这默片，再用这酒红色的液体来填补他心的位置。

可是他没得选。

Alan看着他身上弯弯曲曲的、快要干涸的酒红色运河，用手跟着轨迹移动着。  
“我们一起去过很多地方。”

“拉斯维加斯”  
“日本”  
Alan那双象征着神谕的手啊，从左腹轻轻滑到右腹，不肯给予太多。而身体里的暗河早已惊涛骇浪，叫嚣着啃噬着四肢，他开始颤抖。

“上海”  
Alan的声音像金属一般冷静，那双手随着红色的痕迹向下滑动，仿佛在他面前的是一张手绘的地图。  
“还去过澳门、新加坡、马达加斯加……”

他的手沿着深深浅浅的痕迹摸索着腹股沟。Hacken顺从地把腿张得更开……  
“Hacken呐，我们应该去一个地方就在地图上标记一下的。”他望着他笑，就像在台上眼神碰上时候那样的笑。

Hacken开始看着他的笑流泪，“把我看做你手中的地图吧，在我身上做记号都嘚的。”

为什么他们偏不亲吻，一晚过后，他的身上从来都不曾留下另一个人的印迹。  
“没人认得我，没人认得我。只有你是爱我的。”Hacken在心里发癫。他的心跳得好快，仿佛有枪响在耳畔响起，把他的神经烧出了一个窟窿。  
“你来把那个窟窿填满吧。”他的眼泪被擦去。

迷恋，疯狂的迷恋。美好的梦现在开始，就像是沉甸甸的、甘甜的苹果和苦味的药丸。谁会选择药丸？就连他的血肉、他的骨骼都背叛了他自己，但是无所谓，他什么都不在乎，只要Alan想要。

现实却总是残忍得可怕，他只是一个乞讨者而已，他总是想要得更多，渴望得更多。他渴望着Alan轻抚他、刺痛他、把迷乱的音符填充满他们的夜晚，每一个夜晚。  
如果按照四个小时来计算夜晚，那他可以当240分钟的附属品，14400秒的情人。

朝阳光辉散成绮照。那夜晚肉体的欢欣被飞溅的阳光刺破，Alan已经离开了，另一半床的褶皱被抹平，而他身上的痕迹已经被清洗得干净。Hacken用手臂支撑起自己的身子，吞下了床头柜上的药丸，是Alan给他的药丸。

“Hacken、Hacken。我帮你把演奏厅换掉了，听了咁多年小提琴，换种琴听才有新鲜感嗱。”电话那头传来校长充满活力的声音。

Hacken又躺回床上，一边听他讲话一边皱眉。“冇演奏厅，冇安全感啊……”他把脑袋埋进枕头里。

“你信我啊，要尝试不同的曲风。凡事呢，都要多去试试。不然点解知道不适合你？我都觉得电吉他和你的音色很搭。”

“我倒是觉得自己和红酒更搭，你觉得呢？”

电话那头突然沉默了，“你这瓶红酒也要换下包装，才有更多人给你买单。虽然酒本身没变化，但是换得好会吸引新顾客咯。”

“那你帮我换换咯。不过呢，商标得留下。不然老顾客点解会知道是李克勤这瓶红酒呢？”  
“好。那钢琴留下吧。不过之后一切你都要听我安排，你跟紧我。 ”Alan收起了玩笑的语气，“快过来录歌。”

“我还没开嗓啊。”  
“不需要开嗓直接录。”不容置喙的语气，一双无形的手扼住了他的喉咙。

Alan让他一切都要服从安排，他就索性把眼睛用红布蒙上，把自己丢进绝对的黑暗中，他丢掉了伪装、丢掉了二十几年的生存技巧，仅凭着一双手牵引着他往前走，即使他迈向的是毁灭。  
可是这段路程走得并不顺利，他们困在了刚启程的那一段，一遍又一遍地踏上征程，却又在下一秒回到原地。两人如同在玩不太智能的通关游戏被卡在了第一关，只好重复再重复。Hacken倒是不在意，盯着歌词发呆。

“校长呐，你觉得那句‘全人类，你最重要’是他当时的念头呢？还是他一直都这么想得呢？”既然都被困在原地了，那就随便扯个话题聊一聊。

“嗯……我觉得是刚刚分手的人那一刻爆发出来的感受。人呢，只有到了失去的时候才会恍然大悟咯。紧接着巨大的疼痛都会被时间抚平，不过这个是需要代价的，代价就是他会都不记得了。”Alan锁着眉头，好像是在看自己的伤口。

“所以这首歌你来唱才合适。”Alan笑着指了指他。

“我觉得呢，我声音中的那个人一直都爱，一直都觉得他好重要好重要，不过他有病，他只能够在分手之后才能到达爆发的那个点，才说得出呐。”

“那你觉得他爱了多久？”

Hacken歪着头思考，“很久呐，从那个人人喜欢吹口琴的时代就一直爱着咯，爱到分手之后很久很久。”直到化作磷火。

“这样会活得好辛苦，那个人是个苦行僧。”

“所以呢，我的声音里面需要藏着一个苦行僧，我都好辛苦的。校长能不能大发慈悲，让我点个外卖先咯。”

“唉，去吧去吧。大家都辛苦了，外卖多点一些。”  
Hacken忍着笑，他总是能听懂校长的弦外之音。Alan也听出了Hacken话中藏的话。

“下次排练的时候，我们在开头加上口琴试一下。”Alan盯着Hacken去拿外卖的背影对编曲老师讲。果然悠扬的声音成了天然的润滑剂，减少了木吉他音色里面的干涩，把人骗入苦行僧的回忆里。  
“你需要癫一点，把自己的能量全部放出来。”Alan一遍又一遍地叮嘱，他开始逼自己，把自己逼上悬崖逼上毁灭。

“你最重要”  
“你最重要”

电吉他的嘶吼还在空中回荡，底鼓一下又一下的敲打着大地。他一遍又一遍地大声唱直到精疲力竭，可背对他的人是永远听不见的。最后苦行僧倒下了，闪电在颤动，而嘴却沉默了，只剩下刚开始出现过的口琴在为他悼念。  
Hacken背对着Alan录音，所以他看不见Alan的目光黏在他背上时流淌的东西，也不听见Alan无意识地无声跟唱着“你最重要”。  
可是背对他的人是永远听不见的。

“校长你好疼克勤哦，眼神都离不开他。”  
“当然咯，你不要怀疑我要转‘基’。”Alan又笑得露出了八颗牙。  
“这一遍怎么样？谭咏麟先生。”  
“零瑕疵！”

月亮挂在蓝天，太阳洒下一抹金沙。不透光的云沉默地行走在月亮和太阳之间，风充当他的使者，而他要完成自己的默剧。

他们仰躺在粗糙、潮湿的毛毯上。他们的动作、他们的拉扯、他们的身体接触到毛毯的所有地方——后颈、肩胛、手肘、小腿和脚跟，那里的布料被折腾得皱成一团，就连呼吸也被揉成了一团。带着盐分的汗水刺痛了Hacken的眼睛，它顺着骨骼的走向滑下滴落在毛毯上。汗水和津液把毛毯弄得混乱又潮湿，仿佛要把两人粘在一起。他们早已没了力气，任凭着身体的摆布。身体沉重得让他们动弹不得，想要把他们拖入梦境。他们就这样躺着，失去了感觉，不想拯救谁也不想被谁拯救。

走出这梦境的唯一方法就是醒来后进入死亡。

Hacken从梦里醒来，看着身下因为拉扯而变薄的毛毯。在浑身的空虚感袭来之前，他终于打算起身去找另一个人。  
“只有他能治好我的病。”Hacken的心里只剩下这一个念头。  
他出于本能地狂奔，翻过一层又一层的隔篱，终于在昏黄的灯光下看见了Alan。他拥抱着另外的柔软、彷徨的身体。他还看见了一个落在Alan嘴上的吻。

Hacken没有走上前去，他毫不犹豫地转身。他刚才看到的一切都和他毫无关联，他重新开始寻找、重新开始奔跑。耳边的风一下又一下地敲打着他的骨膜、血流一下又一下地敲打着他的心脏。他跑过所有路口的尽头、跑过所有时间的接口，终于筋疲力尽地推开了房间的门。

他一丝不挂地站在镜子面前，审视着镜子里的身体。  
如同满溢露水后最终枯萎的玫瑰花。  
他应该凋零、他应该飘落。可是有人从背后接住了他正在下落的身体。  
“你确定要这样做吗？”Alan问他。

他拉住Alan的一只手扼住他的脖子，另一只手放在他的胸膛上。附在脖子上的手开始收紧，时间开始慢慢凝固。五脏六腑的剧痛，可是他的喉结不能再滑动，他没办法发出声音。只好盯着Alan的眼睛看，再看见他眼睛里那扭曲的自己。突然泪水从那双漂亮的眼睛里滴落下来。  
“他是爱我的。”Hacken心里想。  
破旧的海报飘落的声音、玻璃破碎的声音、药丸被咽下的声音。  
最后枪声响起，大幕拉下的声音回荡在空房间。  
走出这梦境的唯一方法就是醒来后进入死亡。

Hacken在明晃晃的上午醒来。  
“喂，Hacken拍新歌mv啦。”Alan的声音从门背后传来。“你快开门，我不是你老豆冇你家钥匙。”  
Hacken咽下了放在床头的药丸，向门口走去。  
end


	2. 【西芹】我不会唱歌

赵增熹的世界是由声音组成的。

车辆的轰鸣声是小号的哀嚎，公路上的每辆车都被困在路上，只有那小号的哀嚎想要打破这钢铁外壳；那被晚风灌醉的夜晚是拉动手风琴时风箱发出的悠扬愉悦的声音；那哈肯呢？哈肯是什么声音？

赵增熹一时间回答不上来，他有时候聒噪得像二十四小时不停歇的麻雀，有时又优雅得如同小提琴声，总是飘在头顶三尺他触碰不到的地方，又在不经意间围着他的心绕啊绕。于是凉薄的泉水在心房心室间循环直到他默默汲取着那凉意、直到他把泉水捂热。

“赵增熹先生，别拉着苦哇哇一张脸。只是弹错了观众都听得出来的几个音而已，冇什么关系的。”  
赵增熹坐在沙发上，捧着一杯水故意不看他。  
哈肯蹲在了他面前，一边笑着，一边伸出手摘掉了他的黑框眼镜扔在了旁边的桌上。随后他不经意地耸肩：“嗱，不戴眼镜就顺眼多了。要不我把配隐形眼镜的地址给你？戴上隐形眼镜保证你同我一样靓仔咯。”

哈肯越讲越兴奋，干脆用膝盖撑起身子，手搭在赵增熹的肩膀上，微微低着头再将那双大眼睛抬起来盯着他。其实摘掉眼镜的赵增熹被蒙上了一层雾导致他失去了聚焦能力，什么都能看到却又什么都看不清，不过庆幸的是哈肯那双幽幽的大眼睛像小鹿的鼻尖带着潮湿温热的水汽让他的眼睛找到了焦点。

“我不像你偶像派来的，戴黑框眼镜能看清楚就嘚呷。”  
两人合作了太多次，赵增熹早就把眼前这位的少爷脾气摸得清清楚楚，知道这样不经意地夸赞能让他暗自高兴得把尾巴摇上天。果然，被夸得高兴的少爷亲了一口被黑框眼镜压红的鼻梁。  
赵增熹顺势握住了少爷柔软的腰。  
虽然他还没搞清楚哈肯是什么声音，不过呢，混乱又强烈的鼓点是和哈肯做爱时的心跳声。

“阿熹我一看见你送给我的床单，我就会想到一些不可描述的事情。”总监在下班途中接到了这样的一个电话，他急忙按了按开始突突直跳地太阳穴，二话不说地调转了车的方向朝哈肯家的方向开。当他打开门走进卧室时，赵增熹一眼就看见了跪在床上的人。他穿着白色的低胸T恤，薄薄的布料被汗打湿成了半透明色紧紧地贴在身上，昨天留下的红痕还未消退像是快要枯萎的玫瑰花瓣镶嵌在他的锁骨和胸前。平角内裤还挂在脚踝上，润滑剂混杂着一些白浊的液体顺着他精瘦的大腿线条流下来，挂在金咖色的肌肤上。赵增熹顺着床边坐下用手擦去从短发里沁出来的汗水，然后拢了拢前额有些凌乱的头发。哈肯没有像往常一样摘掉赵增熹的框架眼镜，于是赵增熹看见了他颤抖的睫毛和微微张开的干涸到有点起皮的嘴唇。

他伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔哈肯干涸的下唇然后再挑逗似地用牙齿咬了咬，酥酥麻麻的感觉从嘴唇传递给大脑让他难以抑制地发出类似小动物求饶的呜咽声。哈肯拉起钢琴家的手探向自己的后穴，钢琴家的另一只手则隔着布料揉捏着他的乳尖。当中指探进后穴的时候，哈肯仰起脖子下意识地想要逃离却还是沉下腰努力适应着身体里的另一个异物。钢琴家的手指纤长又有力几乎在进去的一瞬间就触碰到了一个坚硬、呈椭圆形的东西。它已经被身体的体温捂热，紧致的肠腔在他到来之前把这个光滑的跳蛋包裹着，硅胶的表面沾上了肠腔分泌的粘液。

赵增熹吃惊地看着哈肯，哈肯挑了挑眉伸出双手扶住他的肩膀，“我找不到那个点，你帮帮我。”  
语气平常得仿佛是平日里哈肯常对着赵增熹说的那句话“我找不到key，你帮我定一下。”

他们太过熟悉了，熟悉到只要哈肯做一个动作赵增熹就知道他会唱哪首歌。有时一个眼神就足以弥补语言的苍白，他们之间有太多说不清道不明的灰色地带。他俩带着属于自己的颜料桶在灰色地带上涂涂画画，留下自己的痕迹。要是地上出现裂缝，他们通常会选择自己一块一块地粘上，有时是哈肯在做，有时是赵增熹在做。虽然他们有一个更方便的选择——用劣质的颜料遮盖在缝隙上面，但是他们总是心照不宣地忽略这个选项，至少现在是这样。

赵增熹总会在编曲方面迁就这个骄傲的歌手，即使是他不熟悉的方面，他也愿意去尝试；哈肯总是用他自己的方式让更多的人认识赵增熹，比如坐在他的钢琴上，这样那束属于演唱会主角的光就会不偏不倚地正好笼罩着他们两个人。

“你想玩，我就陪你玩咯。”  
赵增熹把哈肯抱了起来走出卧室。哈肯的两只长腿被他的手臂和腰间固定住，整个人像只树懒一样挂在了他的身上。他把哈肯放在了钢琴上，打磨剖光刷上油漆的琴面像是镜子，哈肯能看清楚他自己的脸和他自己后穴的情况。

“把我放在这里做乜啊？我会把你钢琴弄脏的。”  
他还是用腰的力量保持着身体的平衡，顺从地张开了腿。赵增熹伸进两根手指，把跳蛋抵在了前列腺上引得他发出一声惊呼。  
“反正是为你的演唱会准备的钢琴咯，本质上来说它是为你准备的。提前用一下不过分吧。”赵增熹笑着轻轻啄了一下有点失神的人的嘴唇，拍了拍他的臀肉示意他夹好，随后就在他的注视下坐在了旁边的沙发椅上气定神闲地拿出手机打开了一个APP。

黑白的模拟琴键出现在手机界面上，和熟悉的旋律一同响起的还有震动马达的声音和一些轻喘。汗水顺着下颚的曲线往下滴落，哈肯仰起头晶莹的汗滴划过了他滚动的喉结。由后穴的震动传递的快感让他随着频率小幅度地扭动着身体，手臂基本上支撑起了上半身所有的重量，腰已经完完全全塌下去使不上力气。他只要稍微侧一下头就能看见默片里那浸泡在情欲里的自己的身体和赵增熹先生冷峻的侧脸。赵增熹先生总是擅长在关键时刻旋律骤停，巨大的浪在拍岸前被活生生地按了暂停键。哈肯觉得自己的阴茎涨得发疼，紧身的T恤已经被汗彻底打湿，胸口因为大口呼吸而剧烈起伏着。他已经分不清到底是由于快感带来了痛苦，还是由于痛苦带来了快感。

荷尔蒙随着汗蒸发，整个房间都充斥着情迷意乱的气味。哈肯随着旋律轻轻哼，偶尔因为气息不稳的走音像蝎子的毒刺扎得赵总监又疼又痒。  
都怪他们太熟悉对方，因此总是利用自己的身体来进行一场博弈性质的勾引。

空气中的情欲快要把火点燃，哈肯的小腹开始不自觉地痉挛，肠肉挤压着跳蛋把它吞得更深。阴茎分泌的液体滴落在他的大腿内侧，随后顺着线条滴落在黑色的钢琴烤漆上。他发出一声叹息，随后钢琴的节奏被打乱了。赵增熹所幸把它调到了一个固定的频率，去拥抱那涂了蜜的躯体，他沿着昨天留下的痕迹舔舐，开败的玫瑰花又盛开了，红得快要滴出血来。哈肯伸出手隔着硬挺的西装布料，按摩着他的囊袋，悄声说：“我弄脏了你的钢琴。”  
赵增熹含住了他的耳垂，“那你要怎么赔偿我？”  
“去床上。”

哈肯被有些粗暴地扔在了床上，他支撑起身体一边和赵增熹接吻，一边忙着脱他的衣服。他自己也被除去最后那一点欲盖弥彰的衣物，赵增熹低头用舌头去顶弄他肚脐旁边的软肉，另一只手去扯他后穴里夹着的跳蛋。还在震动的跳蛋刺激着敏感的肠肉，它会在敏感点上停留，要是他叫得好听，灵活的手指会用跳蛋按压那里。

过电的快感摧残了他的四肢，让他痉挛地射了出来。白浊的液体溅到了他蜜色的小腹上和赵增熹白皙的胸膛上。赵增熹在不断夹紧的后穴里把沾满肠液的跳蛋取了出来，他吸得太紧当跳蛋离开肠道时，发出了“啵”的声响。

生理性的泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，他的视线里出现了重影。后穴的空虚感促使他用沾着情欲的哭腔一遍又一遍地叫“阿熹”。

钢琴家的手在他的腰上、小腹上、大腿内侧煽风点火，他把白浊均匀地涂抹在这些地方。手指触碰到的地方就会产生新的渴望，仿佛所有的血液都朝着那些地方涌去，令他发热发烫。

一只避孕套伸到了他嘴边，他会意一般地侧过头哼哼唧唧地用嘴撕开了包装袋。深入他后穴地两只手指被高热黏腻的肠肉包裹着。纤长的手指总是干脆地按上令他疯狂的点，发泄过一次的阴茎已经半勃。黏黏腻腻地水声成了催情剂。  
“阿熹，操我呷。”

他跪在床上，用嘴咬住避孕套的边缘一点一点地帮他戴好，最后他红着眼睛亲了一下阴茎的顶端。赵增熹觉得火已经将他毁灭，一切控制好的正常运行的轨道被炸毁，像豺狼一般地撕毁人的机体组织。他疯狂地去吻身下人的嘴，占有他所剩不多的氧气，然后再疯狂地将自己埋入他的体内。

像是置身于一片泥泞的沼泽地，他越用力就陷得越深。哈肯用腿环住他的腰，他因为猛烈地撞击从喉咙里发出琴弦断开的小提琴破旧的声音。

疯狂通过某种特殊的途径在两人之间相互传染，他们越来越疯狂，无可救药地认为不做爱就会死掉。他们做爱到忘记呼吸，只好从对方身上汲取生命的养分。不断收缩地后穴将大力操弄着他的阴茎越吸越紧，哈肯像是溺水的人抱住浮木一般伸出颤抖的手用尽最后一点力气死死抱住赵增熹。锋利的牙齿在最后一刻咬住了他脆弱的脖子，高潮淹没了无声的尖叫。

两个汗涔涔的躯体交织在一起，像是经历了一场浩劫一般，筋疲力尽。浑浊的液体把身下的床单弄得更加的混乱不堪。  
“老老实实，我正正经经选的床单，你点解会觉得不可描述？”  
“现在就不可描述咯。”  
耍赖的少爷伸出手把他抱住。

几个月后，穿着演出服的哈肯在跳上钢琴时，看见了钢琴上的水渍。心跳漏跳了一拍，顺理成章地一开口就唱错了音。  
他回头一看，果然看见了赵总监的坏笑。  
“你的钢琴害得我唱错一个音啊。”  
“你冤枉我啊，我乜阿都没做。我还没怪你上一次用你那双自带苦情歌气质的眼睛盯住我害得我弹错音。”  
“嗱，你觉得我不会唱歌啊。”哈肯的手指在赵增熹面前晃过去晃过来，“有本事打个赌咯。”  
“乜啊？”  
“你不要害怕，”哈肯笑着摇头晃脑，“下一次你弹《卡门》，我唱护花使者咯。我都觉得你会先弹错音呷。”  
赵总监挑起了眉毛，“我有乜好害怕的，我觉得我不会错呷，输了的人洗床单咯。”  
最后两人挤在水槽前面，一人洗了一半的床单。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的是一个直男X臆想症患者的故事，都是假的都是假的都是假的。够钟食药和你最重要这两首歌是灵感来源，写得不清楚，呜呜呜呜，我脑得可带劲了。


End file.
